George W. Bush
George W. Bush (also known as Epic Phailure,or in the old days The Man) is a fictional guy in the Marioverse. He likes disco. Oh, and corn, don't forget corn. He appeared as a boss in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Shmaga. He was sent to guard the border line, but slacked off. He is the leader of the UnMarioWiki Mascots and has made many appearances in games and other stuff. He is also a boss in Super Mario RPG 2: The League of Villains.He has butler named Awesome Guy who likes to kill. He is also one of the main antagonists of the series. Biography Baby Tadpole George W. Bush started off as a baby tadpole who stumbled upon Mario's Pad in the lily pond. Luigi wanted to throw him back into the pond, but Mario decided to keep him and raise him, which proved to be a mistake. President Later on, Bush ran for president of the Mushroom Kingdom and narrowly beat his opponent, Al Bore. Under the mind control of Bowser, he signed the "No Child's Left Behind" act, which banned children from exposing their left buttock in public, and made a lot of other mistakes, too. Later he wrote an Autobiography, which was mistakingly named Darketh Prognosticuth of Evilneth. Dimentio thought random sentences was a sign of him governing the Universe. After becoming the president of Mushroom Kingdom he moved to America and became president there too. There, an Iraqui threw a shoe at him. Later, Barack Obama stormed in to his house and threw two chairs at him. Although he avoided them, Obama said he was running for new president. George W. Bush hired John McCain to help him fight Obama but McCain lost and Obama became the new president. Pokemon After Obama became president, he made a law that George W. Bush was a rare and legendary Pokémon everyone should catch. Bianca Rinaldy could catch him but he chickened out. George escaped to the Mushroom Kingdom and met Toadsworth and the two became friends. He later met Ash Ketchum and Ash caught him. Later, because of this, he started being a starter Pokémon in the next Pokemon games such as in the game Pokemon Rock. TV Series George W. Bush also got his own TV series. It was cancelled after 5 episodes and adults found out how much Mario fans hated him. The final episode was called George's Flowers where he bought flowers for his girlfriend who ate the flowers. Criticism George W. Bush, during his term as president, was often misunderestimated by the people of America. As such, they frequently poke fun at him. He is very dumb and ducked from a shoe by lucky only (or maybe becaise the Iraqi threw the shoe to the wrong direction). He is coward too and often chickens out or call his underlings to solve his problem. Obama liked to make fun of Bush and called him a loser-face. Personal life In his spare time, George W. Bush enjoys killing, making war, and playing Maple Story. Some say that he likes golfing, however, the Anciet Greeks unconfirmed the rumor. He also likes to be evil and spam www.barackobama.com because he hates Obama. Rumors say that he likes pretending to be a Flower in the Central Park. It is rumored that he also watches Barney, but that's only on Fridays, the rumors say. He married Georgia (the state) in 2002. Dubya Many Americans call him Dubya. This is Bush chicken's lame nickname and it means: usurper, pretender, and figurehead but the dumb guy doesn't know this. HEE-HAW Trivia * He is an actor for The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE). * If he ruled the world, he would eat sum fud Category:N00BZ Category:Guys Category:Idiots Category:Political Phreaks Category:Leaders Category:Legends Category:UnMarioWiki inside jokes